


Master Planner

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [235]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Implied Magical Stiles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Monster of the Week, monster fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/04/19: “stick, spin, frozen”Ehh, a lot of implication and vagueness. Sorry.





	Master Planner

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/04/19: “stick, spin, frozen”
> 
> Ehh, a lot of implication and vagueness. Sorry.

The creature charging at them was headless, its face on its chest, its mouth fang-filled.

“Stick to the plan!” Scott shouted.

Stiles decided Scott’s plan was _stand frozen in place until eaten alive_.

While the betas spun around the monster, snarling, Stiles and Derek stopped each another from getting anywhere near it.

“I hafta stab it between its shoulders!” Stiles gritted out, unsheathing a dagger etched with runes. “Either its brains or heart’s there!”

Derek snatched the blade and lunged, striking the target precisely.

“That wasn’t the plan!” Scott scolded.

“I know,” Stiles replied. “It was mine. And it worked!”

**Author's Note:**

> I based this monster on the _blemmyae,_ headless creatures whose faces are on their chests.
> 
> Also, while Stiles boasts of his plan's success, I regret I didn't have space to include that he's going to give Derek such a talking-to for taking his dagger and killing the blemmya by himself.


End file.
